


A white rose to show your innocence, my darling.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Roses, impossible lovers, non-corresponding love, white roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: Au. where Armin finds a white rose on his bed in the Impossible Lovers Day.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 25





	A white rose to show your innocence, my darling.

**Author's Note:**

> University is driving me crazy with too many homework. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The darkness still was around when Armin went out of his tent. None was near to the tents. If he was not wrong, people should be taking breakfast, so he walked until the little tent the squad made to establish the little kitchen.

They have been on the sand for almost three days, that would be the fourth day. And Hange announced they should be there for almost seven days before returning to the inside of the walls.

The first time they went to the sea, they discovered more things than someone could expect. Not only good things but also relevant information about the external world that they could not imagine.

It was true that outside of that island there were so many cities, so many countries with a lot of people. And the worst, almost all the people wanted to kill them. Just because they had the power of the titans.

Speaking of the titans, Armin has trained with his power. All the times he did, he got nightmares and woke up scared in the middle of the night because those nightmares were not from his imagination, those were images from the previous carriers of the colossal.

Moreover, he continued training his power until he could control at his the best way possible. Armin was not the only one proud about that.

—Good morning. —Armin announced when walked into the tent. They had a schedule to follow in those days. There was no time to relax. He has been attending Hange with the research of the technology from the outside world, also they tried to do a tactical plan to get more weapons, but the most important was that they were planning how to infiltrate as spies.

It would not be easy, but none said it was. 

—Morning! You should taste this omelette. Nicolo definitely has the hands of a god.

The first person that received him was Sasha, who always woke up before all her friends to go to the kitchen and talk to the chef. They seemed very closer to Armin.

—Thanks, but I just want a coffee. —Armin thanked once more the girl for offering one of her slices of bread. Moreover, he did not have the appetite to hold something so fatty. He was not used to those exotic dishes because, after those months, they just ate little portions that obtained after the training.

—You had a bad night? —The girl that was holding the teapot turned her attention to him and took one of the cups to fill until the top with hot water.

—A little. But in the end, I slept. —Armin thanked Mikasa and then turned his attention to the table to prepare his coffee. There were not many ingredients to make it, so he just added milk and sugar.— Did you sleep well?

Mikasa nodded with her head before sitting next to Sasha and drink from her cup.

—It was a quiet night. Well, here all the nights are quiet and peaceful nights. —Sasha mentioned when the blond sat in front of them.

Some soldiers were walking into the tent, it was the hour to eat for half of the squad. Half of them should be looking out the surroundings while the other half was sleeping or eating.

Armin or Mikasa did not have the same position as the soldiers, they were taking care of someone.

—The sea relaxes the human body, it’s very interesting. —Armin mentioned, looking at Connie and Sasha eating as if it were the last time they could eat. But something caught his attention.— Sasha, what’s that next to you?

Sasha stopped eating and turned her attention to her left side, looking out her food as an instinct but Armin laughed, saying the thing was on her right side.

—Oh! —Sasha remembered what was and took with her hand the thing to raise it and made her friends see closer.— I found it in my tent, isn’t cool?

Armin had curious by that. On Sasha’s hand, there was a red rose, without leaves or tail, there was the little rose.

—It’s because? —Armin asked, looking for a while the flower before turning at Mikasa, who was the person who answered.

—Because today is the Impossible Love’s Day.

Then Armin understood all. Two days ago, it was Valentine’s Day, but they did nothing because they were on a mission not in the city.

—And there is a meaning of why someone gifted a red rose? —Armin questioned Sasha and then turned to Mikasa because he understood Sasha did not have any idea about why she received it.

The girl continued eating while Mikasa started to explain what she could remember about that day.

—The day of the lovers was on the 14 of February, but the love not corresponded is on the 16 of February. This day was created to help people to confess their feeling about their crushes without being humiliated by the embarrassment of being rejected on Valentine’s day. —Mikasa mentioned.— A red rose is the way to say that someone really loves you but doesn’t dare to say it.

Armin just nodded with his head, hearing with attention the explanation of his friend. It was interesting that he did not know about that festivity. Maybe because he was not interested in the romantic days when he was single.

—That means someone has a crush on Sasha? —Connie asked, raising one of his eyebrows when Mikasa nodded.— What a waste. Luckily, she received the rose today.

Sasha moaned and started arguing with Connie. Both talking about something they only could understand. Meanwhile, Armin talked with Mikasa about why she knew the meaning of that day.

—Eren’s mom told us about this day. And I remembered it because I received a red rose too. —Armin showed interested in her words. Mikasa received a rose? — It was outside my tent.

The meaning behind those roses made Armin’s mind doubted what the soldiers in the camp thinking. They were almost to their deadline because they didn’t have the knowledge about what could happen the next day, so they were saying their feelings, obviously without saying aloud.

It was something ingenious but not for him because if he felt something for someone…

Well in the end roses weren’t a bad option.

—That’s good? —Even if Armin tried to say it, it sounded like a question. The girl didn’t agree or disagree, she just changed the topic.

Armin knew she didn’t have the intention to follow the same speech and decided to talk about something random as the weather.

It was until a girl arrived at the tent and asked Armin to go to Hange’s tent because the general needed him. Armin drank the rest of his cup and got up from his seat to walk until the soldier, giving a little smile before asking if Hange did not ask any requirement.

The girl mentioned something about some folders and Armin remembered he needed to go to his tent for them. But before they could go out of the tent, someone else walked into the tent.

—Good morning, guys.

Armin could not avoid his smile and looked at the guy in front of him. He always looked good with his short hair but right now he decided to grow it a bit. Armin couldn’t lie, he looked hotter.

—Morning, Eren. —Armin replied with one of his sincere smiles at his best friend. Eren seemed a little asleep and it was strange to see him wake up at that hour.

The previous days Eren couldn’t sleep well and woke up two or three hours after all the squad. Hange allowed that because noticed the brunette had some bad nightmares that avoided him to rest.

—Did you have a good night? —Armin inquired before turning his attention to the girl that Hange sent to him. He just asked a moment to converse with Eren.

Eren subtly nodded with his head, making his hair moved. Armin couldn’t resist and raised his hand and arranged those hairs.

—Lucky you had. Now, go to eat, Nicolo did an amazing omelette and Mikasa saved something for you. —Armin combed with careful some of the hairs and then retired his hand. They always had a close relationship and people knew it, so that action was not something to scandalize the squad. Still, Armin didn’t want to behave so cloyingly with Eren, in the end, they just were friends.

Eren’s eyes were on Armin’s face but for the lack of his touch, he frowned.

—Have you finished? I woke up earlier to eat with you… all of you. —At the end of his sentence Eren amended his words and turned his attention to the first table where his friends were. In the next tables, there were so many soldiers with whom he had talked, despite he didn’t have the intention to have all their interesting glances. It was uncomfortable that always someone waited for him to do something bad and attack him.

—Hange needs me, so I’m gonna checking something about the project. Do you need anything? —Armin asked. When Eren heard denied with his head and sat after Mikasa, thanking the girl for the omelette she saved to him.

—Take care. —Eren said before turning his attention to his food. Armin nodded and said goodbye to the guys, getting some “Take care” from his friends.

Then he walked next to the girl, who met a time ago as Olivia.

—Did Hange have time to rest? —Armin asked at the blonde, looking for a while at the tents around them. His own tent was in one of the corners, near the sea. He was thanked by that location because at night he could go out and sit there, looking at the waves and hearing the peaceful ambience.

—She has been very busy after the shipment. —Oliva answered, giving a little smile at the blond. They have had the opportunity to share data in logistics related to the new plans. They could be called friends but for some people, the girl just was being kind to Armin because was a “superior”.

—I guess things are changing swiftly than we expected. Everything would be fine if the storm doesn’t happen before. —Armin said, looking at his tent and then looking at the girl as if he was implicitly saying the girl should wait for him outside of the tent. Olivia nodded and stood up at the right of the tent.

Armin walked into the tent, directing his steps at the left corner because he knew there was the little drawer where he put the documents. The tent had space for fourth or five people inside it. Armin shared the tent with Connie and Jean because he felt more confident with them.

They were not enemies nor could do something bad at the information Hange gave to Armin, so the blond decided to share the tent with them. Mikasa, Sasha and Olivia shared a tent too.

The only tents for one person actually were for the high command. And Eren too.

—Here are. —Armin mumbled when he found the documents, taking all and then saving the box. But before he went out of the tent, he noticed something.

Next to his bed, no, on his bed there was a rose. A white rose.

Armin hesitated before taking it, being careful and checking once more if the rose was on his bed or was on the bed of someone else.

Instead of feeling shame or happy by the detection of the rose, which was pretty, Armin felt curious.

A white rose? He just heard the meaning of that day, but Mikasa didn’t mention something about white roses, so, which was the meaning of that rose?

—Strange. —Armin mumbled when noticed that the rose still had the roots, moreover the stem didn’t have thorns. Regardless of what he thought, things were getting uncomfortable.

Who would give someone a rose with roots? He never heard that was a tradition or more romantic. It was absurd.

But he didn’t have enough time to stay there and analyse the rose. Regardless of his curiosity, he left the rose in the same place where he found it and took the documents before walking outside of the tent.

Later he could lead with the situation.

The business he solved with Hange took him more time than he expected.

It was almost 6 pm when they finished it and sending the new weapons.

—Sorry I made you stay until now. Hope Nicolo still has something you could eat.

They didn’t take any time to go and eat, so none of them ate because they decided to finish with it.

—Don’t worry, dinner would be ready in some hours so I’m gonna wait for some hours. I’ll be fine. —Armin replied at the girl, giving a little smile before helping the woman with the tons of documents.

Hange always was busy with different issues that the team should lead. Even next to the sea the Captain should lead with the people inside of the walls because they were not so happy about the scouting squad staying in that place.

The woman was someone very admirable, she knew a lot of things and always searched for the correct answer for all the…

—By the way, Hange-san. I had a doubt. —Armin mentioned after letting the sheets inside the wood table.

—Tell me. —The woman as always replied with one smile. She was very comfortable with having someone like Armin helping her, it was better to have someone as curious as to her about the outside world.

—Today is… I guess you know today is 16th, right? —When the woman nodded, Armin continued.— And Mikasa told me about a tradition of the non-corresponded or impossible lovers… in short, do you know the meaning of the white roses?

Hange seemed shocked and then smiled bigger, putting the sheets on the table to express her next words while moving her arms.

—Hey, our little Armin received a rose. What amazing news. —Hange mentioned, making the blond blushed.— Disgracefully I don’t know their meanings but having a rose on this day is something, wow.

Armin agreed with her words. Having a rose on Valentine’s day was something special and cute because a rose always was with a love declaration. But receiving a rose on that day was something harsh to understand. The implicit meaning behind those roses was that people were not able to get a relationship with that special person.

The blond thanked the girl before returning to his tent. He felt confident about Hange knowing the meaning of that colour of rose but now that the girl said she didn’t have any idea about those roses, well, he felt a little disappointed.

Maybe the colour of the rose didn’t any important meaning behind it, but Armin was not completely sure about it because Mikasa told him that the common present on that day was the red roses.

Armin moaned before walking into the tent, looking for a while if Jean and Connie were there but they weren’t. At this hour they should be in the training camp, not training but helping some of the newbies with the guns.

Just a little group of soldiers had the permission to take guns like them, the people more confident of the Capitan or those who have shown a good improved in their training.

Luckily, he didn’t have to be there, and it was better for him because the sound of the guns was something he didn’t like. It was very strenuous, even if he covered his ears, the sound was there. And it made his body trembling.

The only times he went at that part was when Eren and Mikasa were too, but he didn’t dare to take one gun and shoot, not after the incident in the walls.

—So, you’re still here. —Armin mumbled at the rose, without expecting an answer but smiling when remembering that rose showed the feelings of someone.— Maybe it has corresponded…

Then he laughed. He hadn't a crush on someone of the squad. Due to his position, he didn’t have time to make friends.

That was the reason he felt very surprised when saw the rose on his bed. That little detail meant someone had a crush on him. On him? Really? What a bad taste, Armin thoughted.

As if he didn’t want to think more about the topic, he decided to do something with the flower. Plant the flower.

Armin took a little bucket and the rose, then walked out of his tent, going at part far away from the tents. It was a good decision to plant it away from the tents to avoid someone could step on it or maybe cut it.

Therefore, he walked for some meters until he found a tree. Armin decided to plant the flower above it, so he started digging the land with the bucket, leaving the flower aside.

He continued until saw the perfect side and put it inside the largest root of the flower, but before starting to put again the land, a voice surprised him.

—What are you doing? Are you burry someone?

Armin slightly laughed when heard the hypothesis of that voice and turned his head to look at him.

—Yes, you will be the next so need to be careful. —Armin mentioned, giving one smirk at Eren. He was there, holding his hands behind his back while his curious eyes checked the land.

—Not if I kill you first. But anyway, what are you doing? —Eren replied, walking closer but suddenly stopping when saw the flower, keeping silence for a while before questioned once more.— Why are you burying a rose? Do you hate it so much?

Eren tried to avoid his attention at the flower but it was impossible. Bad luck he decided to walk around those surroundings.

—I don’t hate the roses but this one gave me too many problems.

Eren felt confused when heard those words. How was possible that a rose gives problems to Armin?

—What problems gave you? Looks nice.

Armin nodded before continuing put the land on the roots.

—I'm not saying it looks bad or something. I really liked moreover made me think about a lot of things. —After saying that he stopped and turned to Eren.— Do you know what day is today?

His best friend nodded with his head before replying "Tuesday, not?". Armin laughed and denied.

—It is Wednesday but whatever, I was talking about the date. Mikasa told me today is the impossible lovers day and there is an absurd tradition about giving roses to the person you like but it is impossible for your love or maybe you know that someone doesn't like you... Briefly, I found this rose and remembered the words of Mikasa, but she didn't mention the meaning of white roses.

—And you think each colour of roses has a meaning, right? —Eren questioned, sitting next to the tree to look at how Armin was suiting the rose.

—I asked at Hange because I thought she definitely could have an idea of this day. But she didn't know what white roses mean. I guess this would be a mystery as the person who gave me this. Unfortunately for that person because at least I would like to thank by the gift. It made me happy.

After Armin finished his job, he saw once more the rose before looking at Eren, who was looking at the rose. It was impossible to sit that the white roses weren't something striking. Inside the walls having white roses was almost like a miracle. In all his life he only had seen red roses.

—I remember that my mom time ago talked to Mikasa and me about the roses. She said roses were one of the most important gifts someone could give to his lover. Also, she mentioned the diversity of the roses. —Eren mentioned.— Rose roses are more about love but a type of emotional and physical love, something passional that searches the desire and necessity of the couple.

Armin subtly raised one of his eyebrows, but he didn’t interrupt Eren. It was something weird to see the boy talking so poetic. Or poetic in that level.

—While white roses… —Eren stopped talking to carefully touch the petals of the rose.— These roses means purity, innocence related to the most important aspect of human life…

Then he turned once more his attention at the blond guy.

—An eternal and loyal love. If someone put this rose on your bed, that person promised his love is eternal and his willing would be yours forever.

After Eren mentioned those words with a serious face, suddenly he gave one smile to Armin.

—That person is crazy by you, but it doesn’t matter because today is impossible lovers day. Just forget about this. —Eren continued and then got up from the land to clean his pants.— Let’s go. Mikasa told me to search for you because dinner almost starts and Hange told us you didn’t eat anything.

While he was saying the last words, Armin’s glance was on the flower and his mind was thinking about what he said. But it didn’t take more time to get up and smile at the brunette.

—I have a little hungry so don’t worry. I’m gonna try to be more conscious about time for the next days. —Armin announced and started walking through the camp. Eren next to him.— By the way, retiring the spines at the tail was something idiot. If you had the intention to plant it once more, you should leave the spines. Those are the protection roses have.

When Eren heard the last words he stopped his steps, seeming confused before raising his eyebrows.

Did Armin just say he gave him the rose?

He? To Armin?

Armin who had walked more distance from Eren turned his glance at him and gave a hilarious smile.

—If you want to be _on my bed_ , hurry up. —Just as he said that and blinked an eye at Eren, he walked once more through the camp.

For that moment Eren’s mind was losing all the rationality.

How did Armin discover that?! Why did he say that?

But Eren was sure of something, opportunities like that wouldn’t appear two times in life.

—Wait! Armin! —Eren expressed before walking swiftly trying to catch at the blond, who slightly laughed.— How did you discover it? Armin!

None knew that impossible lovers day would make lovers being together. Maybe a night or forever.

The future was very unexpected for the young lovers.


End file.
